Crazy Spot
by lion545
Summary: Spot hears a strange voice, where did it come from and how will the new input affect his leadership qualities? Are the Brooklyn newsies in danger of losing there beloved leader? Original characters. Rated M for future chapters. Please Review.
1. Where did that come from?

Note: I do not own the newsies characters, however, I do own Ariel and Vix along with a few others.

_**Look at them, laughing, they are laughing at you**__._ Spot shook his head, as a failed attempt to remove the thought from his brain. Confusion clouded his mind. _What a random thought. Where did that come from?_ The blank look on Spot's face threw everyone for a loop. He seemed as if he was trying to decipher some problem in his head, while the rest of them just played poker. "Spot, you awake over there?" Jack's voice was distant, but when he waved his hand in front of Spot's face it forced him out of his thoughts and back into reality with a flinch. "Wh-what?", Spot said as if he was just waking from a dream.

"Are ya in? Or what?", Race sounded annoyed.

"Uh, no, I'll be outside…" With that Spot stood up from there small table in the center of the bunk room in the lodging house, walked to the door and left the room. The boys were left, baffled in the room, silent for a moment, and then their game resumed at normal pace again.

Once outside, Spot saw Ariel striding towards him, newsie cap in hand. She had a smile on her face a mile wide. Always happy to see her, Spot couldn't help but smile back. He had missed her ever since she left Brooklyn to come and be in Manhattan with Jack. They were completely and totally nuts for each other, though, and Spot wasn't about to stand in the way of that. She seemed happier in Manhattan anyways. Standing about five foot six (almost Spot's height) Ariel was a pretty little thing. She had long brown hair with natural highlights and hazel eyes which almost looked golden in the sunlight.

" Heya Spot, you playing poker or what?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it anymore, I'm goin' back to Brooklyn. I'll see ya," Spot replied quickly, trying to leave before she asked any questions.

" You're homesick already? You're such a baby." Ariel knew just what to say to push Spot's buttons. He turned around, frustrated, "No. I just was thinking' I oughta be gettin' back."

"Fine, but tell Vix that I said Hi, Okay?"

"Yeah."

Ariel watched Spot walk away and had an eerie feeling creep behind her and tap it's way up her spine. She shivered. Spot never turned down a game of poker. He seemed a bit….distracted.


	2. A Traitor in Brooklyn

Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters. I do own Jinx, Vix and Ariel.

Jinx and Vix sat on the side of the docks together and watched as the sun was

setting and casting a beautiful palette of colors onto the clouds hovering above in the sky. "How romantic," Vix said, then sighed and rested her head on Jinx's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Yup," he replied.

" I wonder where Spot is. I haven't seen him all day," Vix spoke with curiosity. Jinx rolled his eyes. "Who cares where Spot is? We have the docks to ourselves, right? You know, sometimes I think you have a thing for him or something?"

Vi shot her head up. " I don't have _a thing_ for him," she lied, "He is our leader shouldn't we be concerned with where the hell he is? Sometimes _I _think that _you_ don't like Spot."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't. I could make a hell of a betta leada than him. I mean like youse said, He's not even heah." Jinx snorted and stood up. "I'll be at the lodging house, way to ruin the moment." Vix rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever."

Spot stepped onto the docks. He could see Vix and Jinx sitting at the other end and made his way toward them, but as he approached he heard his name in their conversation. He moved closer and hid behind a large crate and listened. _Sometimes I think you don't like Spot. Yeah, well, maybe I don't. I could make a hell of a betta leada than him. I mean like youse said, He's not even heah._ Spot felt anger welling up inside him, but he kept his composure. He heard Jinx walking away and he moved further out of his view. Jinx walked by and headed back toward the lodging house.

Spot looked around the crate at Vix. He had liked her since she first came to be a newsie in Brooklyn. She had long, brown hair and deep, blue eyes to match his own. She was called Vix as an even shorter version of her nickname, which was Vixen, because she was so beautiful. But she had been with Jinx for a while and Spot hadn't had time to make a move. He watched her and he could tell she was angry, just by the air around her. Then he stepped out of the dark.

"Heya Vix," He said. Vixen gasped and whirled around. "Oh, hey Spot, youse scared me," she said breathing heavier.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. So, where ya been?"

"I was in 'hattan. Playin' poka. You should come wit me next time." Spot normally wouldn't have invited Vix to go with him anywhere because of his respect for Jinx, but now that he knew how much respect Jinx had for him, he didn't care anymore. Vix smiled at him, his invitation had thrown her off guard.

"Oh, yea, sure," she replied, wondering if Spot knew she was still seeing Jinx. But, she couldn't pass up an invitation from the Brooklyn leader.

"Ok, good, I'll let you know when we are goin' at hav another game." Spot smiled and winked at her and then he walked away toward the lodging house. Vix felt her heart leap for joy inside of her, but she managed to keep her composure.

When Spot reached the lodging house he saw Jinx standing outside chatting with some of the other Brooklyn newsies. They saw Spot and they all greeted him. "Heya Spot," Jinx said as Spot approached.

"Hey Jinx," Spot replied, "can I see you for a minute?" Spot glared at Jinx. Jinx's stomach turned and he felt some sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Uh, sure," he managed to spit out. The remaining newsies stood up and walked into the lodging house leaving Spot and Jinx alone.


	3. Punishment

Author's note: I own Jinx and Vix, but I do not own Spot or any of the other newsies characters. This chapter is pretty intense. You have been warned…. ; )

Vix imagined being with Spot as she walked back to the lodging house. Maybe Spot and her could be a couple. She pictured spending the night with him in his private rom and then selling papes with him in the mornings. She was awakened from her daydream when she heard a crash around the corner. She ran ahead to see what was happening. As she rounded the corner, she saw Jinx picking himself up off of the ground and running at Spot. "Oh my god! STOP!," Vix screamed as she ran toward the two of them. Jinx put out a hand, telling her to stop. "Stay out of this, Vixen! This is between me and Spot." Vixen's stomach was in her throat , Jinx was not a good fighter, there was no way he could beat Spot. She could not do anything. She just stood there with her hands over her mouth begging them to stop. She began to cry. The sound of Vixen's crying and yelling drew the other Brooklyn newsies' attention and soon there was a small crowd forming around the fight.

Jinx lunged at Spot who moved out of the way, tripping him and pushing him back to the ground. Vix could tell that Spot was just toying with Jinx. After Jinx got himself up again he tried to throw a punch at Spot. Spot grabbed Jinx's fist and slammed his own into Jinx's jaw. Jinx fell backward holding his face. Spot didn't stop there, though. He attacked Jinx with full force, now. He grabbed Jinx by the collar and shoved his knee into his abdomen, knocking the air out of his lungs. As Jinx struggled for breath, Spot landed another punch right into Jinx's chest and then hit him again in the face. Jinx fell to the ground in a heap.

Spot knelt over him and grabbed his collar to pull his face up from the ground. Vixen gasped when she saw Jinx's face. It was spattered with blood and swollen, rendering him unrecognizable. Spot was about to hit him again when Vix called out. "Please, Spot, don't hurt him anymore!" Spot looked up at her and saw the terror in her eyes. He let go of Jinx's collar and his body fell back down to the ground. Vixen ran to Jinx, now and helped him lift his head off of the ground. Jinx could barely see and he didn't know if it was the blood in his eyes or if he had a concussion. "Jinx, are you okay!," Vix said through her tears.

_**You will never beat me , Spot. I will be the King of Brooklyn. I know that you are hiding something! **_**Spot whirled around with rage in his eyes. He bolted towards Jinx. Jinx was beginning to be able to see again, when Spot's boot connected with the side of his head. It made a horrible cracking sound that seemed to echo in the street. Vix screamed out loud without even realizing it. She looked up at Spot in horror. "Why did you do that?," her voice cracked from all of the yelling. "He can't talk to me like that. He needed to learn his fucking lesson!," Spot yelled back at her. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed. His boots and his fists were spattered with blood. She looked down at Jinx and saw that Spot had broken his skull. She put her fingers at his pulse and felt nothing. She put her ear to his chest and heard nothing. Vixen stood up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she had blood all over her clothes as well. When she looked back up at Spot. "He wasn't saying anything. What are you talking about?" Vix's mind could not comprehend what had just happened. The last thing she saw was Jinx's lifeless body before she lost conciousness.**


	4. Help from a Friend

Note: I don't own any of the original Newsies characters. I believe you know who my characters are now.

Spot could hear the police whistle sounding outside as he grabbed his only other shirt, his slingshot, and all the money he had . It is not hard to pack when you only own the clothes that you are wearing. Vix was standing in the corner of his room crying. Everything was happening so fast, she couldn't handle this. Spot grabbed her wrist. "Let's go, Vixen." 

Vix pulled her wrist away. "What are you talking about? I'm not going with you. You just killed my boyfriend!," Vix cried. 

"You have to come with me, Vix," Spot ordered, " I need your help." Vix was taken aback. She had never heard Spot ask for anyone's help before. She felt like if she went with Spot she would be betraying Jinx, but looking into his deep, blue eyes she felt that she could not stay here alone and wonder. 

"Okay…," Vix spoke with hesitation. She could not believe what she had just said.

Spot didn't let her say another word before he grabbed her wrist, again, this time without Vixen's resistance. He led her down the steps of the lodging house. Spot's right hand man Ace was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. Spot put is hand on Ace's shoulder. "Ace, you are in charge." Ace did not say anything; he just nodded his head. Without another word, Spot and Vix were out the door. 

Vixen would not have kept up with Spot if he hadn't been holding her hand. He knew every back alleyway and hiding place on the way to Manhattan. Vixen felt that he must have planned it, not the murder, but the getaway. 

When they arrived in Manhattan, Spot went through the backdoor of the lodging house. "Hey, how did you two get in here?," Kloppman said as they flew up the stairs. Spot didn't answer. Spot did not knock on the door to the room where the newsies slept which was a mistake because the first thing they heard upon entering was Jack and Ariel's yelps of surprise. 

Jack was completely naked and hovering above Ariel who appeared to be naked as well, but luckily for her sake, she was covered by the sheets. Both of their faces were flushed and Jack appeared to have some beads of sweat on his back and face. Vixen gasped and covered her eyes.

"Spot! What the hell are you doing?," Jack yelled at Spot, more embarrassed than angry. Ariel's face was burning red. 

"Jack, Me and Vixen gotta get outta town," Spot said, as if nothing had happened. Vix turned around as Jack threw on his clothes while Ariel, wrapped in the bed sheets, fled into the bathroom to get dressed.

"What? Why?," Jack asked concerned as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. 

"You rememba dat kid, Jinx?" 

"Yeah, Vix's boyfriend? What about 'im?"

"Well, I killed him."

"What? Why?… What?" Jack stared at Spot wide-eyed. Vixen had turned back around and Jack saw her tear-stained face for the first time. 

"He was messing with me, and trying to undermine my authority in front of me boys," Spot explained.

"So, you killed him? That doesn't sound like a reasonable reaction, Spot!"

"Well, you weren't there! Anyways, Vix and I gotta get out of hea!" Vix suddenly felt sick. What was happening was finally sinking in. Spot had killed her friend and now she was leaving with him? If Spot wasn't crazy, then she must be. 

" Well, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you would have some idea. We have to hop a train somewhere!"

"What's going on?," Ariel interrupted. Her concern was plastered all over her face as she reentered the room. 

Jack explained to Ariel what had happened, while Spot turned and looked at Vixen for the first time since they had left. Even though she was clearly having a rough day, she still looked lovely in Spot's eyes. 

"Spot, how could you do something like that?," Ariel interrupted his gaze.

" It…I…I didn't mean to kill 'im," Spot answered. Though, he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Spot sighed and looked across the room out the window while he thought. 

Jack was unsure of his friend's sanity, but Spot had always helped him when he needed it, so he knew that he couldn't abandon him now. But, he couldn't help but feel a little frightened. He had not known Jinx all that well, but he had met him before and he wasn't much to look at. He would have never thought that Spot would consider him a threat. So, he had to wonder if there was another reason Spot had killed him.


	5. Hideout

Auhor's Note: I do not own any of the Newsies characters.

Jack had talked Spot into not fleeing the country right away. Instead, Spot and Vix were forced to hide out in the basement of Medda Larkson's, Irving was happy to assist Jack and his friends in any way she could, even when they were running from the law. Jack knew this and took advantage of it whenever he needed. When the door opened to the basement and they began to descend the stairs, Vixen's nose was assaulted with dust and the smell of mothballs. Most of the room was filled with boxes.

Medda walked to the other side of the room with Jack, they proceeded to pull a small cot out from behind some of the boxes.

"This is where you can sleep, for now?," Medda spoke to Vixen, because she knew that Spot would be the one sleeping on the floor.

"Thank you," Vix responded quietly. She looked Medda up and down, and any other day she would not have known it was her. She wore normal, everyday clothing, not the kind that she wore on stage. Vixen had never seen her dressed so plainly. It made her seem more human and not like just a sex symbol, she wondered if this had the same effect on the boys.

"Are you sure this is okay?," Vix asked, not wanting to be a nuisance even when she and Spot desperately needed help.

"Of course, it is no trouble at all! And nobody ever really comes down here, it is mainly for storage and a hiding place," Medda laughed. Jack smiled at her, but the three other newsies remained stone-faced. Jack noticed the fear in Ariel and Vixen's eyes, though they were trying to hide it. When Jack looked at Spot's eyes he didn't see any emotion, he just looked tired and possibly irritated. Jack was concerned, he wondered if Spot was at all feeling guilty about what he had done. He certainly wasn't showing it.


	6. The Truth

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Newsies characters. I do own Vixen, Ariel, Blade and Tick.

Vixen sat on the cot, staring at the wall, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked over at Spot who was peering out the small, basement window. "Spot?" Vixen's voice sounded thin. Spot didn't answer her. "Spot? Why did you make me come with you?"

"I told you."

"No, you didn't."

"I need you. I can't be alone right now."

"Why? What do you mean?"

Spot turned around and looked at her. Vix was picking up on something that she had never before seen in Spot, fear. " I can't explain it to you without sounding crazy," Spot answered after clearing his throat.

"Spot, I think you owe me this much. You did kill my boyfriend." There was a long pause.

"I am hearing voices."

Vix looked at Spot,and his face was completely serious. "What do you mean? Right now?"

"No, not now. I have heard them a few times. They confuse me. And they make me think things that aren't entirely true, I think."

Vixen was suddenly filled with a strong sense of fear. Until now she had thought of Spot as a regular person, who was in control of his own thoughts and feelings. And she did know what he was capable of because she had seen it first hand. Now, realizing that Spot may not be able to decipher what was real and what was not made her skin crawl. What if he somehow got it in his head that she was bad too? Would he be able to control it?

"You haven't said anything," Spot interrupted her thoughts.

"Um… did the voices tell you to kill him?," Vixen asked already knowing the answer. She should have known something was missing from this picture. Spot never would have killed her boyfriend if he were in his right mind.

"Kind of, it is hard to explain. But, do you understand why I need you now? I cannot trust myself. I need you to tell me what is real," Spot begged. Vixen could see the desperation in is eyes.

"Spot, this is too much I don't know how I can help you?," Vixen pleaded, "I can't even help myself. I don't know what to do?" She felt the warmth of a new wave of tears trickle down her face.

"Well, for now, we can't do anything. We just have to wait this out until the heat is off of me, okay? Don't worry."

Spot walked over to Vixen and sat next to her on the old cot. He put his hands on her face and wiped away her tears. Then, he kissed her and she kissed back.

Blade sat at his desk staring at that morning's headlines. "Nothing exciting, going on around hea, lately is there?" he spoke with boredom in his voice.

"I guess not. You know I actually had trouble sellin' me papes taday. I can't remembr the last time dat happened at me," Tick answered just trying to fill the silence. He was Blade's right hand man, but the silence scared him. It made him nervous, and he did not want Blade to sense that he was nervous.

Just then the door flew open and a small blonde newsie came rushing in. "Sir," she spoke loudly, " I have news about Brooklyn!"

Blade sighed and turned around in his chair to face the young newsie. "Yeah? What is it?"

"It's Jinx, Sir! Someone killed him!"

Blade sat up in his chair, suddenly ready to listen. "Who?"

"Not sure, sir. I heard that it was Spot Conlon, hisself!"

"But, why? Jinx was not a threat?" Blade was confused. Why would Spot kill one of his own? Unless there was a mutiny.

"Yes! I should easily be able to take over Brooklyn, now. There is no way his boys still trust him," Blade cheered. He turned to Tick. "Looks like it is about to get a little more exciting around here."


End file.
